The invention relates to a device for producing large packs having a plurality of objects as pack contents, in particular folded boxes for cigarette bundle packs, the objects or bundle packs being fed to a box packer and, with the formation of a pack group as box contents, it being possible to introduce them into the folded box and it being possible to feed the filled and closed folded boxes to a palleting station for transfer to a pallet.
For the dispatch of cigarette packs, bundle packs, what are known as cigarette cartons, are usually formed and these are introduced into a larger packing container, namely into a folded box. The closed folded boxes are then placed on pallets by a palletizer for transport. Firstly the box packer and secondly the palletizer form the independent technical units which have previously been separated spatially from one another. EP 1 067 050 A2 shows one example for a box packer. In the exemplary embodiment according to EP 0 949 169 A1, the finished packs are fed to a palletizer via relatively long conveying tracks, in particular on roller tracks.